Taste
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: My first PWP Plot? What Plot? . Just Emily and JJ and some black satin sheets. What can I say? Don't like it, don't read it BnGs. Review, please.


=/\= FYI this is my first PWP(Plot? What plot?) fanfic and my first Criminal Minds fanfic. I'm working on a few others but IDK if I'll finish them. Hope you like this bit of smut and fluff. =/\=

Emily and JJ burst into Emily's condo. Emily fumbled with the door as JJ held her lips captive. When the door was shut Emily pushed her against the wall. JJ smiled at her. Emily reached to lock the door and took off her jacket. JJ followed her example, removing her jacket as well. Their lips met before the jackets hit the floor. JJ tangled her fingers in Emily's hair as they kissed. Tongues battled as they tore shirts off each other. Soon JJ's back met the dinning room wall. Emily pulled back. They smiled at each other. Emily trailed kisses down JJ's neck, nipping at her pulse point. JJ groaned, gripping her hair tighter.

"Oh, god, Em." She shivered as Emily's tongue slid down her chest to between her breast. Emily licked the sweet spot between those beautiful breast, squeezing them through the black lace bra.

"You taste so good," she whispered. JJ moaned. Emily kissed each breast before moving lower. She licked down JJ's abdomen. Teasing her belly button with the tip of her tongue. Her trek was paused by the presence of JJ's skirt. Her hands whoever moved down to her knees and slid upward. JJ's breath hitched when she felt Emily pull her panties down. She stepped out of them as Emily's hand moved back up. Emily's fingers lifted the skirt. JJ pressed herself into the wall as she felt Emily's hot breath against her wet thighs.

"Lets see how good you really taste Jennifer." Emily lifted JJ's left leg so her thigh rested on her shoulder.

"Emily," JJ whispered. She looked up to meet deep blue eyes filled with passion. Emily smiled. She held JJ's gaze as she took her first taste of the blonde. JJ's eyes shut as a talented tongue caressed her pussy lips. Emily sucked a wet lip into her mouth. JJ's hips jumped. She worked on the other lip before slipping her tongue into the depths. JJ cried out as she caressed her clit. Her hand went to the back of Emily's head. She curled her fingers in dark hair as Emily curled her tongue inside her. Emily began to slowly fuck her with her tongue.

"Oh, god. Baby...right there...yeah...don't stop..."Emily didn't. She pressed a finger inside the tight blonde and let her tongue take care of her clit. JJ began to thrust her hips as Emily added a second finger. "Oh...ggguuuhhh...Em...so good...you feel so goo...I'm cumming...Emily..." Her head went back as a scream tore from her beautiful mouth. Emily kept thrusting and licking as JJ road out her climax. Finally she pulled Emily away. Emily helped her slip down the wall to rest in her lap. JJ was still breathing hard. JJ wrapped her arms around her neck as she tried to collect herself.

"That was amazing," she said a while later. She fell back against the wall. "I have never had a orgasm like that." Emily smiled smugly.

"Glad I could be of service." JJ smiled at her. She touched her face. Thats when she realised her juices were still on Emily's lips. The temptation was to great and she leaned forward, capturing Emily's lips. She tasted herself on Emily's lips. On her tongue. Emily welcomed the deep kiss. She grinned when they parted. JJ proceeded to lick her cum off Emily's chin before kissing her again. They parted, resting foreheads together.

"You are amazing, my love," she said. JJ smiled at Emily's term of endearment. She kissed her before she could retract the statement. She pulled back still smiling.

"I love you, too," she said. "Now as much as I LOVE you taking me against the wall I want to continue this somewhere a little more comfortable. Like YOUR bed." Emily nodded.

"My pleasure." They untangled to get up. Emily took JJ's hand and led her to her bedroom. Emily let her go in first. JJ gasped as she entered the room. Emily had a four poster bed covered with black satin sheets and deep red rose petals. Candles were everywhere, casting a golden glow. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's bare waist. She kissed her shoulder.

"Do you like it," Emily asked.

"I love it." JJ turned to face Emily, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I never knew you could be so romantic." They smiled dreamily at each other.

"I wanted our first time to be perfect. This came to mind." They shared a sweet kiss.

"So what was that out there against the wall," JJ asked after pulling back. Emily blushed.

"That was you being to tempting. I love.." She flipped the hem of JJ's skirt. "in this skirt." She pulled her into a kiss. They finished stripping each other as they made their way to the waiting bed.

Emily laid out on the bed and JJ climbed on top of her. Their lips met in a slow, heated kiss. Their hands joined. JJ raised them about Emily's head as she pressed her hips against Emily's abdomen. Emily groaned at the feeling of JJ's hot, wet mound pressed against her skin. She wanted to grab JJ's hips and thrust into her but settled for squeezing her hands. JJ pulled back with a smile.

"Does that feel good, Emily," she whispered. She pressed into her again. Emily groaned again. JJ watched the pleasure play across her lover's face. She swelled with pride and need. She started a slow rhythm against Emily. "Do you want me to get off on you like this, Emily? Do you want me to cum on you?" Emily moaned. She tried to move her hands but JJ held them above her head. She let out a moan as she felt her climax build as she thrust against Emily.

"Oh god, JJ. You're going to kill me," Emily said. Her voice was strained. JJ could tell she was beyond hot. She decided to take mercy on her. JJ released one of Emily's hands and brought the now unoccupied right hand behind her. Emily gripped her hip. She cried out when JJ touched her swollen pussy. JJ moaned with her as she thrust two fingers into Emily's warm heat.

"Thats it baby. Cum with me." They started a rhythm. JJ thrust and Emily thrust to meet her. Each movement sending them higher and higher. Emily's free hand drifted up to grasp JJ's breast. JJ still held her other hand above her head. "Oh, god. Baby you feel so good. I love you so much." JJ arched her back as she felt the familiar rush. She felt Emily's tighten around her fingers as she arched into her.

"I love you, JJ. I love you." Emily cried out as she climaxed in time with JJ. JJ collapsed on top of her. They met in a tired kiss. JJ brought her hand up to her face. Emily's eyes locked on the wet digits. JJ smiled at her.

"Lets see how good you taste, Emily," she said. Emily watched in rapt attention as JJ licked her fingers clean. She then kissed Emily, letting her taste herself on JJ's lips. Suddenly JJ was on her back and being pressed in to sinfully soft sheets.

"You are perfectly evil," Emily said with a smile. JJ smiled back.

"But you love me." She nipped at Emily's chin.

"That I do, beautiful." They met in a slow kiss. Their earlier heat sated. Emily turned so they were laying down, facing each other as they kissed. Emily left her only to pull the covers over them. Once they were covered she pulled JJ back to her. JJ happily met her kiss.

At some point JJ had turned away. JJ liked to sleep on her stomach. Emily lay beside her, placing a arm across JJ's back. JJ tugged her arm until Emily was half laying on her back. Emily kissed her shoulder before relaxing. They slowly fell asleep.

JJ woke to the feeling of fingers tracing paths across her back. She hummed happily. Last night played through her minds as she let Emily trace a heart across her skin. Emily then placed a kiss in the middle of that imaginary heart. JJ turned so she faced her lover. They smiled at each other. JJ touched Emily's face.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered. Emily grasped her hand, kissing the palm.

"No. This is not a dream. This is very real." JJ grinned.

"I'll need a little more proof." Emily chuckled.

"What does my love need to prove this is not a dream."

"Kiss me," she said. Emily complied without pause. She kissed JJ, putting everything she felt and thought into that kiss. "Convinced yet," Emily asked as she pulled back, licking her lips. JJ smiled, licking her own lips.

"Almost, ma bella." Emily groaned. She kissed JJ again.

"I love it when you speak italian." JJ laughed.

"Well I don't know a lot but I'm sure I can find a good teacher." They laughed.

"Ti amo," she said slowly. JJ shivered.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you talk in another language? It makes me tingle all over." Emily raised an eyebrow.

"All over?" JJ nodded. She felt Emily's hand slip down her side to the inside of her thigh until she touched her wet pussy. "Even here?" JJ gasped, her eyes shut in ecstasy. .

"Especially there," she whispered, moaning as a finger slipped inside her. Emily began a slow rhythm. JJ sighed and moaned as Emily slowly brought her to climax. She came with a deep sigh, whispering Emily's name. JJ looked at her with heavy eyes. "No one has ever made me feel like this," she whispered. Emily smiled.

"Me either, my love." She lay down next to JJ, content to simply look at her. JJ met her gaze and they stared a long while into each other's eyes. "Did you sleep well," Emily finally asked. JJ nodded.

"Yes, but it was mostly because you wore me out,"JJ replied. She laughed as she caressed Emily's stomach. Emily just smiled. JJ got up on her elbow and bent to kiss Emily. Slow and sweet turned to passionate and hungry. JJ's hand went lower, kneading the inside of Emily's thigh. Emily spread her legs for her lover. JJ touched her soft at first. Running a finger tip up and down wet lips. Emily moaned, squirming beneath her. JJ moved her lips down Emily's neck. She pressed her fingers deeper. She found her clit and teased it as her mouth teased hard nipples.

"JJ," Emily whispered. JJ smiled against her skin. Her fingers went lower, finding the well of Emily's desire.

"Mmm, you're so wet," JJ whispered, pressing her cheek against Emily's stomach. She kissed the light skin. A little lower and she found a familiar taste. Her juices from last night were still on Emily's skin. She licked playfully, like a kitten lapping milk. Emily squirmed some more. JJ thrust her fingers into Emily, starting a steady rhythm. Emily moved to match her. JJ's lips went lower and she tasted Emily, for the first time, from the source. Emily almost flew off the bed as JJ's tongue stroked her clit for the first time.

"Oh, god, JJ," she moaned. "Harder baby. Fuck me harder. I need you." JJ quickened her thrust. She stilled her tongue and let Emily's hips do the rest. Emily gasped as she came, praising JJ's name. She finally collapsed. JJ kissed her way back up Emily's body to claim her mouth. The kiss was lazy and deep. Emily loved the way she tasted on JJ's tongue and vise versa. Soon they fell asleep again. Thankfully neither had to be anywhere today.

=/\= So any good? Please review. I don't know if you like it if you don't tell me. Well have a good day.=/\=


End file.
